Evaluate $\log_{3}{81}-\log_{3}{\frac{1}{9}}$.
Let $\log_{3}{81}=a$. Then $3^a=81=3^4$, so $a=4$. Let $\log_{3}{\frac{1}{9}}=b$. Then $\frac{1}{9}=3^b$. Express $\frac{1}{9}$ as a power of $3$: $\frac{1}{9}=\frac{1}{3^2}=3^{-2}$. Thus $3^b=3^{-2}$ and $b=-2$. We want to find $\log_{3}{81}-\log_{3}{\frac{1}{9}}=a-b=(4)-(-2)=\boxed{6}$.